


Second Chances

by righteousdreamers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousdreamers/pseuds/righteousdreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loved Dean. He loved him with his entire being. </p>
<p>He loved his cute little freckles, his beautiful green eyes, his huge heart, his ability to make Cas smile no matter what. He loved it all.</p>
<p>They’d been together for three months and it had been the best three months of Cas’ life. They talked to each other all the time. They were always texting each other stupid combinations of emojis. Cas had even (nervously) met Dean’s parents and they’d loved him. </p>
<p>It was perfect.</p>
<p>Except, no one knew they were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

Cas loved Dean. He loved him with his entire being. 

He loved his cute little freckles, his beautiful green eyes, his huge heart, his ability to make Cas smile no matter what. He loved it _all._

They’d been together for three months and it had been the best three months of Cas’ life. They talked to each other all the time. They were always texting each other stupid combinations of emojis. Cas had even (nervously) met Dean’s parents and they’d loved him. 

It was perfect.

Except, no one knew they were together. 

Cas understood that Dean wasn’t ready to tell people he was bisexual but seeing Dean completely blank him at school was heart-breaking. At first Cas thought he’d be okay with it, he didn’t want to pressure Dean into doing something that could ultimately do more harm than good. Now, however, Cas was struggling to keep his anxious thoughts at bay. 

He didn’t know what to do.

It all came to a climax one Wednesday in December when Cas was walking through the crowd of students in the school hallway. He was approaching Dean’s locker and, whilst normally he’d try to walk past without any indication of looking at Dean, this time something caught his attention.

One of girls in their year had Dean pressed up against his locker… and was kissing him.

Tears immediately filled Cas’ eyes and he turned on his heel, walking as fast as he could away from the sight in front of him. He didn’t know where he was going but he didn’t care as long as he was far away from Dean and that girl. 

He found himself behind the bleachers on the other side of the school. Thankfully, the area was empty of students because classes had already begun. 

Cas sat on the ground and curled in on himself, bringing his knees up to rest under his chin. 

Of course Dean found someone else. Of course Cas giving Dean a chance would come back to bite him in the ass. Had this whole thing just been fake? Just Dean ‘experimenting’? Is that why he didn’t want to tell people about them?

After a few minutes of plucking at the strands of grass around him, the silence Cas had surrounded himself in was interrupted. 

Cas looked up to see Dean panting hard. "Dude, I have been looking for you everywhere. Look, I know you saw what happened by my locker but I can explain everything."

When Cas didn’t answer, Dean walked slowly towards him and placed himself carefully down next to him.

Finally, Cas turned his red-rimmed eyes towards Dean. "Do you even like me, Dean?" he mumbled into his knees. 

Dean froze. "Wha-? Why would you think that I don’t, Cas? I know what happened looked bad but it honestly wasn’t what it looked like."

"It’s not just that Dean. I know you’re not ready to come out yet and I understand that, I really do, but I can’t live with you acting like I don’t exist when you are around other people."

Dean sighed, "Cas -"

"No, Dean! This is getting too hard for me. I love you so much, maybe it’s too soon to say that, I don’t know, but I do. I don’t know what to do." Fresh tears fell down Cas’ cheek. Dean reached out hesitantly to wipe them away, expecting Cas to pull away, but he breathed a small sigh of relief when he didn’t.

"Cas, will you let me talk now?" Dean murmured, lifting Cas’ chin so the boy was looking him in the eyes.

Cas nodded minutely. 

"I’ve been a complete ass to you. I’m so fucking sorry. I’ve been thinking recently and I realised that I’ve only been thinking of myself, I’m surprised you haven’t broken up with me sooner. Cas, I don’t want to hide this anymore, okay? It may take me a while to get used it being public but I want this, so much. I’m going to tell my parents this weekend and I want you to be there, will you come?"

Cas blinked and nodded. "Of course, Dean. I’ll always be there for you."

Dean released the breath he’d been holding in anticipation of Cas’ answer and pulled him into a crushing hug. "Thank you, Cas. Thank you for giving me a second chance. It’s going to be different from now on I promise."

They sat there together for a few more moments before Cas pulled away from Dean’s embrace. "But what about the girl just now?" Cas’ lip began to quiver and eyes started to fill with tears again.

"Like I said, it wasn’t what it looked like. Her friend had dared her to kiss me, I promise. I didn’t want any of it. It’s only you I want."

Dean pulled Cas back into a hug and Cas seemed to chuckle and murmur something against Dean’s shoulder.

"What was that Cas?"

"I said you’re a sap."

"Yeah, but I’m your sap." Dean said, tightening his hold on his boyfriend.

"That was even worse, Dean." Cas dead-panned, though there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

*

On Saturday Dean and Cas sat with Dean’s mother, father and brother at dinner. Dean went through with his promise to Cas and it all went better than he could have ever hoped. 

That night they all toasted to Dean and Cas and second chances.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://jensdmitri.tumblr.com).  
> Please leave kudos (and comment maybe?) if you liked it.


End file.
